Única
by Zontaurop
Summary: Encendió un cigarrillo, poniéndose a pensar...Y Asuma se dio cuenta de que Kurenai era a la única que quería


_**Bueno! **Os dejo un shot que he hecho para un concurso, le acabé hace nada así que le estáis leyendo reciente jajaja. Me encantarán siempre Asuma y Kurenai, y me gustaría ver un poco más de sus historias, sobretodo cómo comenzaron a salir y eso. Ahora os dejo leer, espero que os guste! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Lo que ocurría en aquel momento, era consecuencia de una sola mirada y una media sonrisa.

Horas antes, ambos se habían disculpado con Kakashi y los demás por faltar a aquella reunión. Kurenai alegando que había quedado ya con Hinata y Asuma simplemente porque no le daba la gana, él había sido más claro al hablar. Pero la realidad había sido otra.

Nada más entrar en su pequeño piso, Kurenai se había desplazado hasta su dormitorio. Sintió cómo alguien cerraba la puerta principal, que había dejado abierta, y unos pasos por el salón.

Unas manos le rodearon a la altura del estómago, sintiendo cómo se pegaban a su espalda. El olor a sol, a tabaco, a humo, entró por sus fosas nasales. Y sintió también como su visitante posaba los labios en su cuello expuesto.

-Anko parecía apenada porque no asistieses a la reunión-Murmuró componiendo una sonrisa algo socarrona.

-Que la jodan, seguro que Kakashi sabrá que hacer-Masculló contra el cuello de Kurenai el hombre, subiendo hasta su oreja, besando la parte de atrás-Y también que le jodan a Shiranui, ese estúpido anda detrás de ti como un perro faldero…

-¿Si te digo que eso no me importa demasiado?-Comentó con falsa arrogancia, pues ella carecía de eso-Me encantaría que…

-Nunca-Gruñó Asuma haciendo que Kurenai voltease el rostro para verle-Le arrancaría los brazos antes de que pudiese tocarte…

La mujer soltó un leve y suave gemido al sentir las manos de Asuma a través de la fina tela del vestido. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo las caricias bajo el pecho le arrancaban más de un suspiro involuntario.

-Tranquilo, sabes que no soy de esas…

Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y le tomó del rostro, besándole en los labios para que se calmase. Llevó los brazos detrás de su cuello y le apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Por cierto…Cada vez tus excusas son menos creíbles-Le dijo Asuma separando sus labios-¿Para qué te iba a querer Hinata a estas horas?

La risa de Kurenai resaltó en la habitación, contagiándosela al hombre. Era ya entrada la noche y la casa estaba a oscuras.

-Qué más da-Rio con ganas, notando como Asuma la tomaba de la cintura para alzarla lo suficiente para caminar con ella hasta el borde de la cama-¿Qué haces?

-Esto.

Asuma la dejó en la cama, tumbándola. Tomó una de sus piernas y comenzó a besarle la cara interna. Sus manos subieron despacio y levantó el rostro cuando llegó a sus muslos. Metió las manos por debajo del vestido granate de Kurenai y acarició su vientre y su cintura, para después mover las manos hasta su trasero. Las manos de la maestra en genjutsu bajaron hasta el rostro del hombre, tomándole para que subiese junto a ella.

-Espera un poco-Susurró Asuma mientras subía sus manos y, por ende, el vestido.

Al sacárselo por la cabeza, se recostó sobre ella, besando sus labios y masajeando sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Kurenai le mordió el labio inferior ligeramente y él lamió sus labios antes de unir de nuevo sus bocas. Abrió un poco las piernas, para que Asuma se acomodara, y entonces dio la vuelta a la situación.

-Déjame un poco a mí-Murmuró separándose de sus labios lo justo para hablar y tomar aire.

Entonces fue cuando a Asuma le tocó reír. Adoraba la forma de ser de Kurenai desde que la conoció. Era honesta, cariñosa cuando se requería, y de puertas para dentro le salía aquella faceta suya que le hacía estremecerse por dentro.

Llevó sus manos a su espalda, quitando el broche del sostén. Al retirarlo, sintió sus pechos contra el suyo y pudo sentirlos mejor cuando Kurenai le quitó la camisa tironeando de cada botón.

Su cuerpo era perfecto a su manera. Caderas un poco anchas, lo suficiente para hacerla atractiva al caminar. Pechos firmes, piernas largas. Alguna cicatriz que otra, producto de sus vidas como shinobi.

Y su rostro. Sus labios de color carmesí, que en ese momento le besaban la base del cuello, y sus ojos brillantes del mismo color. Únicos, pues ya no había más de su familia vivos. Y la espesa melena de largos rizos azabache.

Sintió un tirón leve en sus inglés y como de pronto los pantalones le molestaban. Ella debió sentirlo pues de inmediato, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Asuma, retiro el pantalón y le hizo incorporarse, quedando ambos sentados sobre la cama, Kurenai sentada sobre el regazo del hombre, sintiendo como las telas se rozaban gracias a unos leves movimientos de cadera.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó Asuma, a sabiendas de lo pasaría-Todavía puedo…

-Asuma-Le miró a los ojos, tomándole con ambas manos del rostro mientras él abrazaba su cintura, pegándola a él un poco más-Si hago esto, es porque te quiero.

Asuma juntó su frente con la de ella y Kurenai depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Además, no creo que haga falta.

Ese fue el paso desencadenante para las siguientes horas. Las prendas restantes fueron retiradas con habilidad por Asuma, quedándose en pie uno frente al otro, ya que se habían levantado de la cama para acabar de desvestirse. Se miraron un segundo y él la tomó entre sus brazos.

Al alzarla y apoyar su espalda contra la pared, la miró antes de besarla y entrar en ella. Kurenai se amoldó rápidamente y sus manos acariciaron su espalda, subiendo hasta enredarse en el pelo de Asuma. Él por su parte lamió sus clavículas, bajando hasta sus pechos y tomando uno con su boca.

Las embestidas eran cortas, pero no por menos intensas. Hasta que Asuma se dio la vuelta, besando de nuevo sus labios, escuchándola ahogar un gemido cuando la recostó en la cama. Gruñó levemente a cada movimiento, mientras la tomaba de las caderas para aumentar el empuje. Ella llevó sus manos hasta las de él, entrelazando sus dedos.

La besó el rostro, le lamió los labios, masajeó sus pechos. La escuchaba gemir de vez en cuando, cerca de su oído pues se había inclinado sobre ella. Kurenai besaba su cuello, succionando en algunos puntos. Llegó un momento en el que debió llegar más profundo, pues le mordió justo en la base del cuello a modo de respuesta.

Cada vez la presión sobre su miembro aumentaba y eso Asuma no podía pasarlo por alto. La estaba haciendo llegar. Kurenai volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación, quedando ella ahora arriba. Apoyó sus manos en el abdomen de Asuma y él las suyas en sus caderas.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, presas del placer que les recorría. Fue entonces cuando Kurenai inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de una forma en la que Asuma jamás la había escuchado. Se incorporó, estrechándola entre sus brazos, y tras un par de embestidas más, ambos llegaron. Asuma la besó profundamente, aun sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba en su interior, y la apretó contra su pecho.

Cuando acabaron de besarse, estaban jadeando, con las frentes juntas. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió cómo el cuerpo de Kurenai se volvía algo más pesado de la normal y descubrió que emitía un calor agradable que le estaba adormeciendo. Besó su frente, saliendo de ella, y la tumbó en la cama. Después de arroparla bien y meterse a su lado bajo las sábanas, apoyó la espalda en la pared.

Encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a pensar. Habían hecho aquello infinidad de veces desde hacía por lo menos tres o cuatro años, cuando él dejó de verla cómo su amiga inseparable. Recordó aquellos días en los que estuvo a su lado, aquellos días en los que perdió a sus padres. Su cálida sonrisa, sus palabras de consuelo, sus brazos calientes.

Llevó una mano a la espalda de Kurenai, acariciándola. Bajó por su columna despacio, haciendo patrones ilegibles con el pulgar. Sabía que a ella le encantaba que le tocara la espalda.

-Asuma…

Recordó la forma en que se comportaba con Hinata, como si fuera su hermana mayor, y también cómo trataba a Konohamaru. Incluso había enamorado al torbellino que tenía por sobrino. A su mente vino el recuerdo del primer día que tuvieron aquel tipo de contacto.

Ella hablaba con Shizune y Anko. Ataviada con su simple vestido granate, el que en el presente yacía en el suelo de la habitación. La miraba desde lejos, pero ella le descubrió al girar la cabeza. La vio cerrar los ojos, sonreír levemente y hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Horas después, habían acabado en su cama tras unas cuantas copas de más.

-Asuma.

Volvió al presente, exhalando el humo despacio. Miró de reojo a Kurenai, pero no se detuvo con sus caricias. Vislumbró el lunar que tenía en la base del cuello, el que normalmente tapaba con el pelo, y pasó los dedos de forma fugaz por aquella parte.

-Dime-Murmuró el hombre volviendo la mirada al ventanal, viendo la luna menguante a través del cristal.

-Tú y Anko…¿No, verdad?

Hubo un cambio de peso en el colchón y Asuma la miró directamente. Kurenai se había dado la vuelta y tenía una mirada apenada. ¿A qué venía eso? Era cierto que Anko se le lanzaba muchas veces, casi desde que tenía conciencia de lo que quería en realidad. Pero quien estaba junto a él en ese momento era ella, no Anko Mitarashi. Y debía añadir que no la quería ni ver.

Se preocupó por ver su mirada. La veía algo indefensa y solo por algo tan tonto.

Dejó el cigarrillo a medio consumir, apagándole en un cenicero que siempre había en la mesilla, y resbaló hasta quedar con la cabeza sobre la almohada. Tenía el brazo derecho bajo la cabeza de Kurenai y aprovechó aquello para acercarla a él. La otra mano tanteó por su vientre y se movió hasta su espalda baja.

-Nunca, ¿me oyes?-Murmuró después de besarle las mejillas-Que Kakashi se la quede, a ella y sus serpientes. No sé cómo no te da grima, de verdad…

Aquello le sacó una risa algo infantil a la mujer. Parecía que tenía unos quince años menos, cómo aquel día en que le regaló, sin motivo alguno, unas flores que sabía que eran sus favoritas y la preparó la cena. Eran apenas niños que jugaban a la guerra, una guerra que acabó.

-Ahora duerme-Kurenai se dio la vuelta y Asuma la abrazó mejor por la espalda-Mañana será un largo día de entrenamiento…

Besó su nuca y aspiró su aroma a flor, a calor, a hierba. Levantó un poco la vista, viendo la alianza sencilla de plata que le había regalado días atrás. Sus manos bajaron, se posaron en su vientre y lo acarició con devoción. Al volver de la misión con Shikamaru y los demás, haría todo oficial por fin.

_El rey que debo proteger…_ pensó cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kurenai _¿Cómo iba a querer a otra que no fueses tú, mujer?_


End file.
